1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a supporting device for a wheeled suitcase, more particularly to a supporting device which cooperates with a bottom wheel for supporting the suitcase in an operative inclined position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional wheeled suitcase is shown to comprise a pair of longitudinally extending storage tubes 11 which have top ends and bottom ends, a U-shaped handle 15 which has two parallel arm portions 10 inserted slidingly into the storage tubes 11 from the top ends, top and bottom plates 14, 12 to mount the arm portions 10 to the top and bottom ends of the storage tubes 11, and roller wheels 13 which are mounted on the bottom end of the bottom plate 12 for movement of the suitcase.
For moving the suitcase, one must grasp and pull upwardly the handle 15 to extend the arm portions 10, and tilt the suitcase. When stopping temporarily, the user may release the handle 15 and place the suitcase upright on the ground. To resume movement, the suitcase must be inclined or tilted again prior to the movement of the suitcase by pulling the handle 15. The need to tilt the suitcase each time before the suitcase is to be moved from its upright resting position causes inconvenience to the user.